customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:A-Counting We Will Go (video) (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:6045:61C5:CFBB:1387-20180131190521
Start a Wiki Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 4,367 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: Barney Home Video, Barney Clip Shows, Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows), Classic Collection A-Counting We Will Go (video) (battybarney2014's version) Edit Comments (92) Share A-Counting We Will Go is a Barney Clip Show that was released on September 14, 2010. DVD010153996 1 Contentsshow PlotEdit While having a fun filled day with counting, Barney and the kids decide to have a counting party inside the caboose. They get started on decorating inside the caboose and sending out invitations. While they wait for all of their friends to get there, Barney tells the viewers about the time when Baby Bop learned to count. Soon after he tells the story, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff join them. They jump right in to play some number games. Then they are also joined with some friends. And while having fun, the kids learn an important lesson - you can't go wrong when you have friends to count on! CastEdit New Content CastEdit Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux, Voice: Julie Johnson) BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz ) Riff (Body: Jerad Harris, Voice: Michaela Dietz) Natalia (Montse Hernandez) Grace (Madison McPherson) Party Children (Skye Blakely, Gavin Cotter, Nick Fuhrmann, Emma Robinson) Mom (Shauna McLean) Additional Costume PerformersEdit Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers) Riff (Adam Brown) Additional CastEdit Beth (Katherine Pully) Whitney (Kayla Levels) Nick (Grayson Vanover) Daniel (Casey Rodriquez) David (Emilio Mazur) Emma (Deborah Cole) Holly (Justice Moore) Jackie (Kate Aberger) Song ListEdit Barney Theme Song A Great Day for Counting It's Party Time Find the Numbers in Your House (Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") One Two Buckle My Shoe (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") Pennies in My Pocket (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") Way to Count (Scene Taken from: "The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure") Books are Fun! (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") There are Seven Days (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") Numbers, Numbers (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") The Fishing Song (Scene Taken from: "Ducks and Fish") A Big Parade of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") Ten Little Fingers (New content / Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") The Ants Go Marching Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Scene Taken from: "Pistachio") It's Party Time (Reprise) I Love You TriviaEdit This video marked: The first home video to use the Season 14 version of the "Barney Theme Song". After not being used for 8 years, the song, "A Great Day for Counting" returns in the new content of this video, since "Red, Yellow and Blue!". With a production code of 1324, this video was the final project in served as executive producer. The production for this video took place in May 19, 2009. This video is closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. Goof: Edit The actress who plays Beth (Season 7-8), Katherine Pully, is misspelled in the credits. Instead of Pully, her last name is spelled Pulley in the credits. Full VideoEdit Barney A-Counting We Will Go (battybarney2014's version) Barney A-Counting We Will Go (battybarney2014's version) Categories: Barney Home Video Barney Clip Shows Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Classic Collection Add category Showing 25 most recent 92 comments A FANDOM user Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 4,367 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: Barney Home Video, Barney Clip Shows, Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows), Classic Collection A-Counting We Will Go (video) (battybarney2014's version) Edit Comments (92) Share A-Counting We Will Go is a Barney Clip Show that was released on September 14, 2010. DVD010153996 1 Contentsshow PlotEdit While having a fun filled day with counting, Barney and the kids decide to have a counting party inside the caboose. They get started on decorating inside the caboose and sending out invitations. While they wait for all of their friends to get there, Barney tells the viewers about the time when Baby Bop learned to count. Soon after he tells the story, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff join them. They jump right in to play some number games. Then they are also joined with some friends. And while having fun, the kids learn an important lesson - you can't go wrong when you have friends to count on! CastEdit New Content CastEdit Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux, Voice: Julie Johnson) BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz ) Riff (Body: Jerad Harris, Voice: Michaela Dietz) Natalia (Montse Hernandez) Grace (Madison McPherson) Party Children (Skye Blakely, Gavin Cotter, Nick Fuhrmann, Emma Robinson) Mom (Shauna McLean) Additional Costume PerformersEdit Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers) Riff (Adam Brown) Additional CastEdit Beth (Katherine Pully) Whitney (Kayla Levels) Nick (Grayson Vanover) Daniel (Casey Rodriquez) David (Emilio Mazur) Emma (Deborah Cole) Holly (Justice Moore) Jackie (Kate Aberger) Song ListEdit Barney Theme Song A Great Day for Counting It's Party Time Find the Numbers in Your House (Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") One Two Buckle My Shoe (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") Pennies in My Pocket (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") Way to Count (Scene Taken from: "The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure") Books are Fun! (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") There are Seven Days (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") Numbers, Numbers (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") The Fishing Song (Scene Taken from: "Ducks and Fish") A Big Parade of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") Ten Little Fingers (New content / Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") The Ants Go Marching Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Scene Taken from: "Pistachio") It's Party Time (Reprise) I Love You TriviaEdit This video marked: The first home video to use the Season 14 version of the "Barney Theme Song". After not being used for 8 years, the song, "A Great Day for Counting" returns in the new content of this video, since "Red, Yellow and Blue!". With a production code of 1324, this video was the final project in served as executive producer. The production for this video took place in May 19, 2009. This video is closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. Goof: Edit The actress who plays Beth (Season 7-8), Katherine Pully, is misspelled in the credits. Instead of Pully, her last name is spelled Pulley in the credits. Full VideoEdit Barney A-Counting We Will Go (battybarney2014's version) Barney A-Counting We Will Go (battybarney2014's version) Categories: Barney Home Video Barney Clip Shows Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Classic Collection Add category Showing 25 most recent 74 comments